


Sunflower (Stucky AU)

by Fuzedatti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzedatti/pseuds/Fuzedatti
Summary: .·°One-Shot°·.Steve Rogers, un veterano de guerra, es enviado de vuelta a casa despues de que toda la masacre terminara. Bucky Barnes, un agricultor y panadero cuidara de él como en los viejos tiempos.El estrés post-traumático de Steve empeora cada vez con pesdillas y ataques de panico, pero Bucky lo ayudara a calmarse y volver a tener una hermosa vida juntos.🌾Capitulo Largo🌾Fluff y Angst🌾Trabajo Original en mi Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/177391525-%F0%9F%8C%BBsunflower%F0%9F%8C%BB-stucky-au-%C2%B0%C2%B7





	1. Chapter 1

Los tiempos de guerra eran oscuros. La poderosa Alemania estaba arrasando sin piedad. Sangre inundaba el aire, causando un nauseabundo olor a metal podrido y flores quemadas. Nubes rojas, viento de carmesí, tierra escarlata y manos caoba, esos eran los unicos recuerdos de los soldados ya fallecidos o vivos. Una vez en casa era imposible calmarse con tanta memoria corrompida. La paz nunca se alcanzara con violencia, dejen de pelear que solo lograran holocaustos...

Los fuegos artificiales para adultos eran comunes y corrientes en ese entonces, miles y millones de inocentes eran más que quemados en hogeras y asfixiados en gas. ¿Todo para qué? ¿Para satisfacción propia o de alguien más?

Aun después de ello, se siguio creando pequeñas guerras. Los humanos no aprendemos, somos estupidos de naturaleza, no tenemos reparación.  
Esperemos que todo esto, no termine afectando a más de los que se tenían planeado.


	2. Bienvenido a casa, Steve.

El tren de las 3 en punto llego temprano como siempre, ni un segundo menos ni un segundo más. Desde Virginia, llegaba a la capital de Estados Unidos, Washington. Bucky esperaba pacientemente a que su querida pareja saliera; Unos minutos de multitud después, apareció Steve, con una mirada algo confundida y perdida.

-¡Steve!- grito Bucky para llamar la atención del ex-soldado.

-¿Bucky?- tan pronto como se vieron, corrieron a la dirección del otro, abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana, se sintieron como siglos, un vació en el tiempo se había curado en milésimas.

-Steve, oh mi querido Steve, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- susurro al oído, eran los años 50 y ser homosexual estaba más que prohibido.

Fueron a casa. A descansar. Despejar su mente. Poder ser solamente ellos.  
Bucky vivía en el campo, casi en la nada, rodeado de dorados trigos y grandes girasoles. Todo el camino fue silencio con el sonido del viento, pero era más que necesario, debían recordar.

Una vez en casa, Bucky ayudo a bajar del auto a Steve, sus piernas aún dolían por todo lo que tuvo que correr y todas las noches sin dormir.  
Comió como nunca pudo, su pareja le tenia preparado un Buffet entero; En el campamento rara vez lo alimentaban.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Bucky sonriendo.

-Mhm!- contesto Steve con la boca llena.

Después de comer, fueron a dormir, ya era de noche y Steve tenía que tomar una buena siesta. El agricultor tomo delicadamente el pelo del ex-soldado para acariciarlo, calmarlo y demostrarle que todo estaba bien ahora, todo había acabado. La luz de luna iluminaba a duras penas la habitación, pero poco o nada les importaba.   
Un dulce beso fue lo único que falto en aquel hueco, lentamente sus labios se unían, sin lujuria ni posesión, solo era amor dulce. De repente se vieron a los ojos para terminar el beso, se dijeron tantas cosas que ninguna palabra podía expresar, las tenues manos acariciaban las mejillas del rubio, buscando consuelo. Cuando menos lo esperaron, ya se habían dormido.

\------

La suave brisa de la mañana rozaba el rostro de Steve, sus ojos estaban cerrados, esperando compasión. Las plantas de trigo se movían suavemente conforme la danza del sol les indicará. Bucky masajeo los hombros de Steve mientras tarareaba una canción sin nombre, su canción.

-Dime, Steve. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento, abatido, cansado... Irritado-

-La guerra te ha afectado. Lo mejor es que te quedes aqui, conmigo- beso suavemente su mejilla para calmarlo.

-Es lo que planeo hacer, no quiero volver a dejarte nunca Bucky, eres lo único que tengo- lo miro con algo más profundo que la tristeza, lo miro con miedo, miedo a desaparecer y nunca volver al lado de Bucky.

-Yo tampoco quiero que pase, necesito protegerte, que estés bien y feliz... Por que te amo- esas palabras era lo mejor que podía escuchar ahora mismo, tan reconfortante y real.

-¿Porqué no mejor me acompañas a vender pan?- pregunto Bucky.

Steve asintió, se levanto de la mecedora y se subieron al auto dirigiéndose al pueblo.   
El pan que hacía Bucky era bastante famoso en la ciudad, decían que al comerlo, recordabas con melancolía y llorabas de felicidad, era una experiencia mágica.

-Primero tengo que ir a entregarle esta caja a la señora Rosewoods, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí a cuidar el carro? No tardare mucho-

Steve acepto algo nervioso, se sentía desprotegido sin Bucky, sentía que vendrían a por él y lo alejarían de Bucky para siempre. Empezó a sudar frió con cierta dificultad para respirar, el aire se le hacía pesado y sus manos temblaban.

-Steve ya volví- el rubio dio un salto del susto al oír la voz del castaño. -¿Estas bien?-

-S-Si... Estoy bien Dandelion...-

-No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti si eso es lo que te preocupa, Statice. ¿Sí?-

-Si Bucky- respondió aliviado.

Montaron el pequeño puesto de pan a colores dorados ocres, causando fervor a quien pasaba. La eufórica se notaba en el pequeño pueblo, había un carnaval en curso, todos estaban felices bailando sin parar. Steve miraba con algo de brillo en sus ojos aquella escena, como si de un niño se tratara. Mientras vedian el pan, Steve era saludado por las personas que pasaban cerca del puesto, le felicitaban por sobrevivir a la guerra, por protegerlos.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- pregunto coqueto el castaño.

-Oh... Eh, si, ¡Claro Dandelion!- respondió algo ruborizado.

-¡Peter! Ven y ayúdame con el puesto- grito Bucky al joven niño que jugaba con sus amigos.

-¡Ahí voy tío Bucky!- Peter salió corriendo seguido por Gwen y Miles, sus amigos.

-Ok, ¿Ya saben cómo funciona no?-

-¡Si tío Bucky! No se preocupe, somos personal capacitado- respondió el pequeño haciendo un saludo militar, a lo cual Steve lo miro extrañado.

-Yo iré a bailar con Steve, cuiden bien del puesto y ¡No se traguen todo el pan Gwen!-

Steve rió y tomo de la mano a Bucky él cual le devolvió la sonrisa, empezaron a bailar con gran júbilo, sintiendo los pasos del otro, a pesar de que Steve se había ido por mucho tiempo, sus pasos nunca lo abandonaron.   
La gente formó un circulo alrededor de ellos, aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música, la alegría inundaba al pueblo, ellos sabían lo de su relación amorosa entre los dos hombres, pero aprendieron a aceptarlo y tolerarlo.

Se disolvieron entre la gente para ir a un callejón y reír a carcajadas. Sus manos estaban unidas mientras que la respiración se les dificultaba por la risa.

-¡Hace mucho que no me divertía así Bucky! Realmente me hacías falta- el rubio le dio un suave beso de esquimal, juntando sus narices mientras se metían a los pensamientos del otro. El beso se intensificó apretando sus cuerpos y llevando a caricias.

-St-Steve, no podemos-- intentaba hablar entre bocanadas de aire, pero fue callado por un leve gemido al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

Pero, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.

Un avión, el sonido de un avión, fue lo que basto para detonar a Steve.

-¡¡BUCKY!! NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO, TÍRATE AL SUELO- empujo sus cuerpos al frió suelo, alarmando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

No, el avión no era de guerra, solo era un avión. Todos se levantaron lentamente con miedo, observando a su alrededor, el carnaval había terminado.   
Steve se levanto alerta, buscando cualquier señal de peligro, no estaba pasando nada, excepto por la herida en la frente de Bucky.

-No, no, no, no. ¿Dandelion? ¿Estas bien? Bucky, por favor... No te vayas...- dijo al borde el llanto.

-Est-Estoy bien Statice...- respondió con dificultas, si cabeza dolía y sus ojos pesaban.

\-------

La señora Rosewoods les hizo el favor de llevarlos a ambos a casa; Steve venía susurrando cosas al oído de Bucky mientras besaba la herida en su frente.

-Muchas gracias señora Rosewoods- dijo Steve amablemente.

-No hay de que Steve, por favor, cuida de Bucky-

Cargo al castaño hasta el interior de la casa, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación, lo recostó y empezó a curarlo.

-Perdóname, Bucky... Quise protegerte y termine dañándote- sollozo el ex-soldado de rodillas a la cama, tomando la mano del malherido.

-Estoy bien Steve... He tenido momentos peores- llevo su mano libre al rostro de Steve y limpio una lagrima que caía suavemente por su mejilla.

La noche continuó, con largas platicas sobre ellos dos, perdidos en nada y encontrándose en todo, sabiendo poco y desconociendo tanto, ¿Marido y mujer? Que exclusivo.  
Abrazados durmieron y abrazados despertaron. Los gritos por pesadillas fueron presentes, pero Bucky las calmaba dando un masaje a Steve, volviéndolo a dormir.  
Bucky fue el primero en despertar, yendo directamente al patio para cortar el girasol mas hermoso que se pudo encontrar.

\- Statice, despierta- deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, despertandolo al instante.

-¿Qué paso Dandelion?-

-Ten, esto es para ti- estiro su brazo para entregarle el girasol, el rubio sonrió tímido mientras olía la delicada flor.

-Yo te la debería de haber dado a ti, no la merezco... Apenas llegue antier y mira por todo lo que te hice pasar-

-Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para estar contigo, entonces estoy dispuesto a superarlo todo-

La más sinceras palabras fueron suficientes para unir sus labios de nuevo en un beso lleno de pasión y sentimiento, explorando todo lo que pudieran antes del ocaso, descubriendo tanto después de morir.

\-------

Se encontraban en el sembradío de trigo, comiendo pan recién hecho, caliente y suave. Estaban sentados en el suelo, la cabeza de Steve recostada en el regazo de Bucky, totalmente calmados y felices. Nadie estaba ahí para molestarlos, solo eran ellos disfrutando el uno del otro tranquilamente.

-Bucky-

-¿Si Steve?

-Te amo y no quiero volver a perderte nunca-

-Yo también te amo Steve, nunca me apartare de tu lado-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alto cringe


End file.
